The present invention relates to surfactant compositions, in particular surfactant compositions for use in cleaning oil wells or the like. The invention also comprises methods of cleaning or treating a well as part of a cementing operation.
In the drilling of a well such as an oil or gas well, a drilling fluid, often called xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d is used to transport drilled material back to the surface and to provide support to the well and to balance the pressure of fluids in the formation through which the well is drilled. These fluids are typically suspensions of solid particulate materials including clays such as bentonite and heavy minerals such as barite in a liquid continuous phase, usually water or brine. These particulate materials provide the fluid with appropriate viscosity and thixotropic behaviour to ensure that drilled cuttings are transported to the surface and with appropriate density to balance the pressure of the formation fluids and prevent influxes. Other materials often included are fluid-loss control materials. In certain cases, fluid will tend to pass from the well into the porous and permeable rock surrounding the well due to a higher hydrostatic pressure of the fluid in the well compared to the fluids in the formation which can occur from time to time. This is often called xe2x80x9cinvasionxe2x80x9d and is undesirable since the drilling fluid displaces the formation fluids and creates a barrier to flow of the formation fluids into the well when it is completed and allowed to produce hydrocarbons. Fluid-loss control agents are particulate materials that are allowed to build up on the wall of the well to create a solid barrier to the flow of fluid into the formation. In fact, such a layer will often form from the normal drilling fluid solids (bentonite, barite, drilled materials, etc.) and is often called xe2x80x9cmudcakexe2x80x9d. In many cases, gelled mud deposits can form on the walls of the well (or on top of the mudcake), or on casing or other tubulars in the well.
From time to time in the drilling of a well, it is necessary to cement a steel casing into the well to provide physical support for the well and to provide isolation between the various fluid-containing zones of the formation penetrated by the well. In order to do this, the casing is positioned in the well and cement pumped down the casing and allowed to rise up the outside and fill the annulus between the outside of the casing and the wall of the well. In order to provide effective zonal isolation, it is necessary that the cement makes a good bond with the wall and the presence of mudcake can interfere with, or completely prevent this from occurring. Therefore, it is necessary to make sure that mudcake and gelled deposits are removed from the wall before the cement is placed. Gelled fluid deposits can be removed using a xe2x80x9cwashxe2x80x9d fluid which is pumped through the casing and annulus and scratchers or other such tools can be used to remove mudcake if required (other fluids such as spacers are also pumped to ensure removal of drilling fluids before cementing commences).
Certain wells are drilled using oil-based drilling fluids (xe2x80x9coil-based mudsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOBMxe2x80x9d) in which a hydrocarbon is used as the continuous liquid phase other components being present in the form of an emulsion. Examples of situations where OBM might be used as when drilling through formations that swell in contact with water or are eroded quickly in contact with water. Another situation is where the well is deviated from vertical and contact between the drill string and the wall of the well is extensive and lubrication is required. The main advantages of using OBM when drilling are, better stability of the bore hole is achieved as no or little leaching of the formation occurs, better lubrication, and better cooling of the drilling bit. OBMs can provide particular problems in cementing since removal of mud deposits can be difficult. As cement slurries are usually aqueous. Removal of gelled OBM is important to ensure water-wet surfaces in the well to allow a good bond with cement. Most oil-base drilling fluids are incompatible with aqueous cement slurries. Commingling of the mud and the cement slurry can result in the build-up of an unpredictable and viscous sludge at the mud/cement interface which can cause serious problems as a consequence of the increased displacement pressure required for circulation. Possible consequences of such a viscous sludge can be, among others, lost circulation, cement bypassing the mud leading or contamination of the cement by the mud. Contamination of the cement by mud in particular can result in unpredictable thickening time (flash set) or set properties of the cement that in the worst case may lead to a major operation failure (MOF).
As with water-based muds, some of the problems associated with the use of OBM can be addressed using a chemical wash, a fluid with a density and a viscosity close to water. Chemical washes assist mud removal by thinning, dispersing and emulsifying the mud when pumped ahead of a spacer or cement slurry. These chemical washes often include surfactants to assist in their operation. One type of surfactant that has been proposed for use in such wash fluids is an alkyl(poly)glucosides (xe2x80x9cAPGxe2x80x9d). Examples of APGs and their use in oil well applications, particularly chemical washes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,361; 5,548,197; 5,830,831; 5,977,032; 5,996,692; 6,000,412; 6,090,754; 6,110,885; 6,112,814; 6,120,199; 6,130,199 and EP 817,605. Certain APG compositions are disclosed in WO 99/21948; WO 96/34078 and WO 94/21655.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surfactant composition that is suitable for well-related applications, particularly for use as a chemical wash for use with OBMs in well cementing operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a surfactant composition comprising an alkylpolyglucoside in a solution of a mutual solvent for water and hydrocarbon.
One particular composition comprises at least one linear or branched chain C6-C10 APG. Particularly preferred APGs are C8-C10 linear and branched chained APGs, C8 branched chain APGs, and linear C6 APGs. These APGs can be used in isolation or in combination. The APGs can be used in a solution of a mutual solvent such as isopropyl myristate (IPM) or rapeseed methyl ester (RME) or the like. A typical ratio of surfactant(s) to mutual solvent is in the range 1:3 to 3:1.
The composition can be used to formulate a chemical wash by dissolving the composition at a concentration of about 1%-10% (e.g. 5%) by weight in water or brine. This wash can be used before placement of a cement in a well to remove OBM deposits from the wall of the well. The washes are applicable to various types of OBM, e.g. linear xcex1 olefins, low toxicity oils and esters. A wash of this type can be preceded by the use of APG and/or mutual solvent as a dilutant for drilling muds or in spacer fluids.
The present invention is considered particularly useful in providing a water-wet surface in the well or on casing so as to allow a good cement bond to form.